


Out in the Storm

by DoreyG



Series: Christmas Ficlets 2015 [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, It's (almost) CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAS!, Snowball Fight, Team Dynamics, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’ve formed an alliance!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Storm

“They’ve formed an alliance!”

The moment that Flash bolts into his room in the Watchtower, yelling at the top of his lungs, he’s on his feet and reaching for his batarangs. He’s not sure what exactly is happening yet, but he has a contingency plan for it nonetheless – no matter what happens, he’ll be prepared, “who? Lex Luthor and Grodd? Hades and Star Sapphire? The Joker and-?”

It takes him a moment, to realize that the Flash is vibrating in impatience, but when he does he allows himself the rare luxury of a blink, “not them!”

“Not any of them?” He asks carefully. And then, when the Flash shoots from side to side in what he’s going to take as a shake of the head: “then who…?”

“Hawkgirl and Diana!” Flash blurts impatiently, and then blurs and leaves him standing there - _baffled_ \- for a second before he returns with flakes of white melting on his shoulders, “GL is holding them off for now, but we need your help!”

“My-“ He allows himself another blink, firms his expression to its most threatening – Flash, to his annoyance, only seems to vibrate faster, “what’s going on? Why are you here? Where is-?”

“ _Hurry_!” Flash only snaps, and then blurs again… Only to come back to a juddering halt, give him a suspicious look with a snowball – or at least he _assumes_ that’s what that white globe is – clutched in his hand and poised to strike, “unless you want to team up with J’onn and Supes instead, of course.”

…He catches the snow, in midair, _glares_ at the vibrating space where the Flash used to be.

He really doesn’t know _why_ he puts up with this.


End file.
